Not So Pathetic Now, Huh
by WolfLover17
Summary: Full summary inside. Bella is a deatheater and goes home after Edward leaves. Better than it sounds. Adopted by hannahpop66
1. Chapter 1

Not So Pathetic Now, Huh

Summary

After Edward leaves, Bella goes home to her father, Lord Voldemort, and goes back to Hogwarts where the Cullens are posing as students to protect Harry Potter. What if her and Harry teaming up is the only way to defeat the Dark Lord; the problem is that Bella is a deatheater and has no plans to change her ways. Not even for the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Pathetic Now, Huh

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. He left. Me, of all people. If only he knew what I could do. I hate it here in the stupid Muggle's house. They're all so stupid.

A tap on the window brought me out of my ranting. It was an owl. I smiled and opened the window letting the bird come inside. It dropped the letter (I don't know what they call it) in my hand.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are allowed to come home now. Your punishment for using the Crucio Curse on the mud-blood is over._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

I couldn't believe it. I was going home. To mom and dad. I would've gone insane if I stayed another minute in this God forsaken town. I grabbed my wand and used magic to pack my bags and used the Floo Powder system that connected this house and our meeting place (like I'd tell you where it is).

As much as I hated traveling by Floo it had to be done because I hate apparating. I landed in my room, which was decorated with the darkest shade of black. I sighed to myself and put on my black cloak.

I walked to my father's room. "Isabella" he said. He got out of his chair and hugged me. I didn't understand why everyone was scared of the snake-like look. I thought he looked cool.

"Your mother and I missed you" He whispered in parseltongue. I got the ability to speak it from him. We walked to the main room together and we split up. Him to go talk to Mr. Malfoy, and me to Draco. I missed him. He was my boyfriend before I left and I wanted to continue our relationship.

I found him in his room. He didn't notice me so I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around. When he spotted me he smiled.

I kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. He chuckled and asked "You going to stay this time." "Of course." I whispered. We walked around trying to find my mother. I finally spotted her in the crowd. I ran and gave her a big hug. "Bella." She gasped.

We talked for a while when I yawned. I smiled and said "Night." I walked to my bedroom with one last thought before I drifted off into dream land.

_It's good to be home._


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I miss Bella so much. I wish I was human so I didn't have to leave. "Edward" I heard Alice call, "We have to go to Hogwarts now." I got up and walked downstairs. We were going to protect this Harry Potter kid from some evil dude.

Bella's POV

Ugh. I hated going to Hogwarts and seeing that loser Harry Potter. On the bright side I got to bring my snake, Shadow, with me. I loved talking to him, he was so evil minded. Plus, he was my choice of a pet, rather than a cat or a rat, so Dumbledore can't say anything about it.

I packed all my things in my many trunks; I don't hate shopping like Alice thinks I just think she has crappy taste. I mean, who wears pink. I changed my hair to black with a single red streak and put on a blood red mini dress with Shadow hanging on me like a feather boa. I slipped on some red heels and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and some juice.

After breakfast, I walked back to my room to finish getting ready. I put on a choker necklace and a bracelet set that was gold. I decided to go to wake Draco up. When I got there he was snoring softly. I walked to the bed and put Shadow on the sleeping Draco.

I watched as the snake crawled along his body. He finally woke up when it flicked his tongue against his cheek. I picked up Shadow as Draco yawned. "You need to pack Draco. We have to leave in a few hours." He climbed out of bed and walked to me. "I could wake up to seeing you every morning." He said.

"It's too bad we have to go to that stupid school or I would be waking you up every morning." He groaned. I walked back to the kitchen and wrote a note saying I was going out for a while, but would be back before time to leave.

I walked on the sidewalk and past a few shops filled with pink gowns and frilly things. Gross. I mentally shuddered. Why are muggles so stupid and who designed these dresses (if you could call them that)? It's times like this that make me glad to have my own tailor, even though she tries putting pink in my clothes.

After a few hours I walked into an ally and apparated home and into my room. I immediately had all my stuff packed and downstairs. I walked to Draco's room to see if he wanted anything to eat. He was packing with his back to me. I snuck up behind him and whispered "Boo" in his ear. He jumped, but wrapped me into a hug after he recovered. "You hungry"

"I never thought I'd taste your cooking again." he moaned. I kissed him and walked to the kitchen, with him following, and made grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. Draco and my favorites. I silently said a spell that cleaned the kitchen up. We split up. I went to find Shadow. He went to finish packing.

"Shadow" I called in parseltongue. He slithered to my feet and climbed up to drape himself across my shoulders. I smiled at his actions and walked off to find something to do.

_Time skip to on Hogwarts Express_

Now we were going to my least favorite place. I hate the fact that Dumbledore was always trying to get me to go to the good side. He even went as far as trying to make the Sorting Hat put me in Potter's team. He finally stopped for a while when I mentioned Father was getting annoyed with him.

On the bright side I got to see all my friends again. You put all of us together in a room with Potter and we'll show him some torture seeing as how he thought he had it bad with the Dursleys. Only Draco knew how bad my life was before I met my father and stayed with him.

I was put in Azkaban when they found out I was the Dark Lord's daughter. I was young at the time and didn't understand anything. I only knew they were hurting me and I didn't like it. I eventually escaped and lived on the streets, hiding in alleys, when a Death Eater saw me and recognized me and took me to my Father.

This was why I hated other witches and wizards other than ones like us. It was also the reason I didn't go swimming or wear clothes that showed my mid-section, because of all the scars. I had more than Jasper. The only reason I came to this school was that it was either this or Azkaban.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Draco told me I needed to change into school robes.

Moments later we were at the school, which was as ugly as I remembered. We sat in the carriages that were pulled by these horse things. I saw them because I saw my only friend die in front of me when I was ten. I slipped Shadow into my pocket when we stopped. We immediately were ushered to the dining hall. When Dumbledore saw me he smiled. I glared back.

I was waiting for him to stop talking when something caught my attention. I listened to him. Looks like this year is going to be better than the others. The Cullens were here.

Jasper felt my amusement and turned to look at me. I let my eyes flash brown for a moment. He gasped, and told the others. When they looked my way I was facing forward and smirking.

After dinner I heard the magic words I was waiting to hear. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Riddle I would like a word with you." I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him with me along with Blaise.

**Ok, extra long chapter today. Can you guys ever forgive me? Also, I start school again on Monday so I won't be able to write on week days. So sorry. We're trying to get the virus completely off my computer and it's not working.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! So sorry guys, we think my computer is fixed now. Like I promised myself I am going to make extra long chapters to make it up to you guys. That and I have school so I won't have as much time because I have an advanced math class that I hate and tons of homework. That and my language teacher told us to but a 1 and a half inch binder for notes. My hands hurt just thinking about it. Thanks for being patient and for the reviews. You guys (and girls) make me feel so special.**

Bella's POV

We walked to Dumbledore's office together. The Cullens, Potter, Weasley, and Granger were already in there. Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Draco for a moment. I could have killed him when he said "Ms. Riddle I believe I asked for you to come alone." I was furious but I kept a calm voice when I replied. "No, you asked me to come. Not that I couldn't bring a friend." I smirked before continuing "Besides, Uncle and Father's orders." I laughed because he paled more than the vampires across the room from me.

He recovered quickly and said "I hope you have changed your mind" "Nope" He looked disappointed. The Cullens looked shocked that anyone would talk to him like that. "What do you think of the Cullens?"

"Vampires, who'd have thought. What are you gonna get next to protect this school from me?" "Ms. Riddle you know just as well as I do that they are here to protect you and Mr. Potter." "I don't need protection, although you and Potter may before I get my hands on you. My parents would be so proud."

The Cullens looked shocked that I would say this to him. "Ms. Riddle you don't want to do this." "Sure I don't" I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle cleared his throat and said "Let me introduce myself I am –" I cut him off and said "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Yes I know." He looked shocked. Dumbledore started talking again. "I hope the Cullens have influenced your choice." "Nope" Carlisle spoke again. "Professor we have only met Ms. Riddle now. How would we have an influence on someone we just met?"

Dumbledore looked at me and nodded. "Fine" I said rudely and turned back into Bella Swan. They gasped. Edward appeared in front of me and moved his hand to caress my cheek. Mine and Draco's hands moved to slap his away.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing?" He just stared at me. I turned to Dumbledore and said "I guess you haven't told them about me?" He shook his head. "So don't. If they were important to me I would have told them a long time ago." The Cullens looked shocked. Alice bounced toward me, at vampire speed, and hugged me. Blaise, Draco, and I pushed her off of me. "DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH ME."

Dumbledore looked upset that this was my reaction to them. I can't believe he thought these disgraces to the word vampires could change my ways. "Can we go now?" without waiting for an answer I walked out Blaise and Draco beside me.

We laughed all the way to the commons. The sight of their faces when I shoved Alice off of me was too funny. I can't believe they thought I cared for them and they said I couldn't act. When we settled down I got up to go and change into a skimpy gown and fell asleep talking to Pansy.

The next day was a school day and she was supposed to wear her robes, but since everyone feared her she could wear what she wanted. I dressed in a low cut tank top and distressed jeans. I liked the tank top because it didn't show her scars; instead it showed her milky skin. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I tucked my wand into my boots. I walked to the commons where I said I'd meet Draco. Last night before we went to bed we agreed to just be friends.

_~Flashback~_

"_Bella I think we need to talk." "Me too." We walked to the couch and sat down. "You first." He said. I sighed and said "Draco you know I love you right?" He nodded. "While I was gone my feelings changed. I still love you but in a friend or sisterly way. I love you but I'm not in love with you." He sighed in relief. "I was going to say the same thing but I didn't know how you'd react." We hugged and left for bed._

_ ~End Flashback~_

I was so relieved he felt the same way. I saw Shadow and picked him up mid stride. "_How was your night, Mistress"_ He hissed. "_Fine" _I replied. I waited for Draco to come in. I was standing by the window looking out when I heard a wolf whistle. I knew without looking who it was. "Hey Blaise. Hey Draco." When I turned they were staring at the small of my back which you could clearly see my thong.

"How come we don't get the pleasure of seeing this at home?" Blaise complained. "It's because I want to make a certain you-know-what jealous and daddy would never let me get away with wearing a thong." Draco snorted. "Please, he lets you get away with anything. Remember the time you turned your room in a pool park instead of practicing. You did the puppy dog eyes and he let you off with a 'don't do it again'." That was a fun day. One of the only ones my middle section showed scars and all.

We talked for a few more minutes and noticed we were late for breakfast. The boys went ahead and I hung back to grab my bag. It was a black juicy couture one. I walked to the doors of the great hall and braced myself for a grand entrance. I walked in and everyone turned my way. Some of the boys drooled when they saw me. Snape smiled. He was one of the few who knew my plan to mess with the vamps. Even Potter stared, Weasel too.

Dumbledore stared disapprovingly. The Cullens looked hopeful. I felt bad for Jasper the lust from the others was being added to his, Edwards, and Emmett's. I threw a spell over him that would block the emotions and Edward out of his mind.

He looked at me and smiled at me. I smiled back. Alice's smile got bigger but fell off her face when I glared at her.

I walked to my seat and sat down next to Blaise. We sat in the back and no one could see us. When Dumbledore finally quit talking and we ate everyone left for classes. The Cullens and we were the only ones left. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. Draco and Blaise's eyes popped. They quickly stood in front of me. I gasped. I had forgotten about the scars. I wonder if they had seen them. From the looks of their faces they …

**I am thinking about putting this up for adoption. I can't think of anything good to write. If anyone wants this and knows how to adopt this then send me a chapter of what you think the next chapter should be like. The best one gets the story. I'm sorry to say if no one adopts this I will only write about 2 or 3 more chapters and quit.**


	7. Chapter 7

From the looks on their faces they hadn't, but Edward's eyes were glazed over with lust. The nerve of him. He left me! Not the other way around. Not that I cared; I was probably going to leave him anyway. What kind of vampire drinks animal blood unless their desperate. I shook my head and walked outside, towards my first class. I had this with Potter and the nerd herd (house of night rules). I sighed and set my bag down on the desk I sat at with Blaise.

_~Fast Forward to Lunch~_

Classes were so awkward with the Cullens staring at me. They stopped when I told them off for staring. I got my food and looked for a seat. I already knew where Draco and Blaise were, but I wanted to humor the Cullens. I only liked Jasper and that was because I knew of his scars and past. He reminds me of me. I looked towards the Cullens and saw Alice smiling happily. Jasper looked grateful and Edward was still frustrated that he couldn't read Jasper's mind.

I frowned at them, smirked at Jasper and walked towards my friends. I sat down next to Draco and Blaise and started eating. When lunch ended, I waited until I was last and grabbed my bag. I gasped when I left the cafeteria. I was having a vision.

_Vision_

_We were standing in a clearing. The 'good' vampires and witches/wizards were across from us. We started fighting. I was twirling and dancing as I killed our enemies. I turned just in time to see Potter send a curse my father's way. It hit him._

_End Vision_

When I came out of the vision I noticed I was lying down in the nurse's office. Edward was holding my hand. I jerked it away from him and walked out, ignoring the protests. I was almost all the way to Snape's when a hand touched my shoulder. It was Draco. I turned to him. "I felt you had a vision. Are you ok?" I nodded. He started pulling me to our commons. He set me on the couch and left to get me a glass of water. I chugged it immediately. I pulled out a pen and paper and focused myself in the vision I had earlier. This usually happened when I was in the vision the first time, but it snuck up on me. That never happens I always get a feeling in the pit of my stomach but this one took me by surprise.

I started to draw. When I stopped I realized I'd drawn two pictures. One of us in the clearing with the goodies and one where my dad got shot with the curse. I started dry sobbing. Draco held me the whole time, whispering soothing words.

After a while, he asked "You want to go swimming in the lake?" I nodded. I walked into my dorm and changed into a two piece teal bikini. I through on a teal tank and pair of shorts with flip flops.

Draco was waiting for me. I grabbed some of the seaweed that lets you breath underwater. We walked out to the lake. Draco took his shirt off and jumped into the lake. I looked around for anyone. When I didn't see anything I took off my clothes and jumped in. We swam around for a while. When we finally got tired we got out. I was reaching for my towel when I heard a gasp.

Jasper's POV (didn't see that coming)

I was sitting in class when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Bella and that Draco kid. I'm so glad Edward's not here. His emotions have been driving me crazy. I get it she's pretty and you think so! When class ended I followed her. Draco jumped in, but Bella took a second to look around. Was she hiding something? She took off her clothes and jumped in.

I watched them mess around for a while. When they finally got tired they climbed out. I finally saw what she was hiding. I gasped. She looked startled and frantically wrapped her towel around her. "How much did you see Jasper?" I didn't answer. "Jasper, you can't tell anyone." This shocked me, but I was still in shock so I couldn't talk. "Jasper have you ever wondered what made me so hateful?" I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "_They_ did this to me. All because of my dad. They sent me to Azkaban they tortured me daily, even left me to be raped. I escaped. Most people were shocked at my sudden attitude change. I use to be kind and caring, but after going through all that I changed. Dumbledore doesn't know so he keeps trying to get me to change sides. He's one of the people that think I just changed because of my dad." I was shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

I am putting ALL of my stories up for adoption. I do not think they are very well written and I have lost interest in them. I am however adopting StarsInTheDarkSky's Devil's Assistant. I will also have a new rule for my comments. I want a comment giving me advice on how I could be a better writer. Even if it's a simple as asking me to write in paragraph form or tell me that I need to use a word other that said or asked. Every time I receive a comment with something along the lines of "I love it. Please update soon." To be fair I will start to do the same and write better comments.


End file.
